The present invention relates to full color displays, and more particularly to color displays employing an upconversion phenomenon for upconverting incident infrared radiation into colored visible light.
Most multicolor displays are presently produced using either color LEDs or color phosphors excited by electron beams or ultraviolet light. The colors emitted by the color LED or the particular phosphor can only be changed in intensity and not in wavelength. Disadvantages of these existing displays include inefficiency of the color emitters, lack of color modulation and color tunability, and problems in application of the LED technique to generation of full color image displays. It is presently impractical to produce large color displays using LED technology.
It would therefore represent an advance in the art to provide a full color display in which the emitted colors can be modulated in wavelength, and which is suitable to providing large color image displays.